1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a balance piston for a clutch, particularly for dual-clutch gearboxes of vehicles,
2. Related Art
Depending on the type, clutches in vehicles have one or more operating clutches, which actuate friction clutches, in order to control the power transmission as desired. In dual-clutch gearboxes for example, when changing gear, the clutches of the currently engaged gear and the gear to be engaged are alternately disengaged and brought into engagement. When starting up the vehicle, a gear is engaged from neutral, in that the friction clutch of the first gear is brought into engagement by means of the operating clutch.
Clutches furthermore have what is known as a balance piston for each friction clutch, which ensures that the non-actuated clutch is reset to the disengaged state. Usually, spring assemblies are used for this, which push the clutch back into the disengaged position when not actuated, by means of a corresponding restoring force. Piston parts form the interface between the spring elements and the operating piston to be reset and position the spring elements.
Furthermore, sealing elements are inserted into seals, particularly dual-clutch gearboxes. These seal movable parts of the clutch with respect to one another, for example in the case of oil bath clutches.
Known balance pistons of this type consist of separate parts which are not connected to one another. Each component fulfils only its specific function. The spring assemblies provide the restoring forces, the sealing elements take on the sealing function, and one or more piston Parts position the spring assemblies and form the be surfaces for the operating pistons to be reset.
The presence of individual parts makes mounting the corresponding clutch or the gearbox with the clutch more complicated and may lead to installation errors. Furthermore, it makes it more difficult to optimally adapt the components involved to one another. As no closed or sealed system can be provided in the case of unconnected individual parts, the individual parts are, until they are mounted, exposed to potentially damaging influences, such as for example dirt collection, mechanical damage or corrosion.